User blog:Jamgorham/Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?
Here's my take on VeggieTales' Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? Big City Greens style. Enjoy! The End of Silliness?, also known as Silly Sing-Along 2, is the second Big City Greens sing along video. This episode is set in after the events of Valentine's Dance/Green Streets. Plot/Sypnosis Sometime after the previous episode ("Valentine's Dance"/"Green Streets") in which Bill Green had cancelled Silly Songs with Tilly, Tilly, having detoured to Remy's ice cream parlor on a stormy night, is in a state of depression over the new change, and gives herself an ice cream headache after drowning her sorrows in ice cream sundaes. Inside the ice cream parlor, Remy is washing some plates. After flashing back to the events during and after "The Song of the Cebú," Tilly begins to toss and turn in great stress, which give Remy no choice but to sedate her as the scene cuts off. As the scene returns, Remy is able to snap Tilly out of her stress after sedating her and asks if she's okay. Tilly replies such and tells Remy to press G7, explaining how she was performing "The Song of the Cebú" when things went awry. At the end of the song, Remy laughs, finding the song funny, but Tilly's angry stare quickly puts him off of laughing any more. After Tilly tells him it wasn't her fault that Photo Hut had mixed up her slides, Remy assures her messing up one song isn't the end of the world. Soon after, a mysterious man in a trench coat, followed by a woman wearing a red dress and red hair, walks in. However, the man's face is obscured by the turned-up collar of his coat, before he places his briefcase on the counter. Remy tells the man and the woman that he'll be with them in a minute, before he goes back to the jukebox and pushes a few more buttons on it. As he returns to service the man and woman who just entered, the jukebox plays some more songs. Tilly is now more down than ever, singing "It Isn't Any Trouble to Just S-M-I-L-E" while sobbing, which Remy admits seems to be a result of choosing the wrong song. The mysterious man is at first stern, but becomes mildly sympathetic once he sees how Tilly feels. Remy plays more songs on the jukebox and is amused by them, however Tilly is still unhappy. When Remy wants to know why Tilly is so down in the dumps, the mysterious man reveals himself as Bill Green, saying that he'll tell him what's going on. Tilly is surprised, but also furious, that Bill has appeared. Bill approaches the jukebox and brings up the previous episode's song, including the part that saw Bill declare "Silly Songs with Tilly" to be cancelled, which horrifies Tilly. Remy becomes shocked and appalled at Bill's treatment of Tilly and says that he too would feel the same way if someone took his songs away. Bill attempts to explain himself, saying that he believed he was acting in the public's best interest, while Remy can only give him a rather scornful look. Bill opens up the briefcase that he had brought with him and reveals a petition that 167,512 fans had posted, asking that "Silly Songs with Tilly" be brought back and that Bill forgive and forget "The Song of the Cebú" incident. Bill hops on the counter and elaborates that the silliness is just beginning, before fainting. Picking himself back up, he tells Tilly not to be too silly. Tilly is finally cheered up as she plays a new silly song on the jukebox. Characters *Tilly Green *Remy Remington *Bill Green *Nancy Green *The Judges *Brett *Gloria *Cricket Green *Gramma Alice *Penguin *Pregnant Cat *Ted the Bear Songs *Big City Greens Theme Song *''Silly Songs with Tilly: The Song of the Cebú (from: "Hiya Henry"/"People Watching") * * * * * * *''Love Songs with Gloria: Cheeseburger (from: "Valentine's Dance"/"Green Streets") *''Silly Songs with Tilly'': The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Category:Blog posts